


Snatcher Week, Year 2

by DragonLover19



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Another Snatcher week fic? Another Snatcher week fic.





	1. Foooooooooool! And also a witch.

"You know, when I agreed to take you out, I was expecting it to be more for a hunting lesson. Not... **_THIS_**."

"Ah _come on_ Snatcher! Lighten up!" Moonjumper elbowed his twin, smiling brightly at his scowling brother. "Never _EXACTLY_ said it had to be for vampiric reasons. Besides, I thought this would be good for you."

"Moonjumper." Snatcher growled through his teeth. "**THAT**. Is a **HUMAN** town. **WE** are _**VAMPIRES**_. If any mortal saw us, they would freak out, panic, and get railled up and call experts. And who are the experts?"

"Snatcher, I know who-"

"_**WHO**_ are the experts?" Snatcher glared at his brother, his bright golden eyes shinning in the darkness.

Moonjumper's ears drooped. "... monster hunters."

"_**EXACTLY**_!" Snatcher threw his hands up, waving his pale limbs around wildly. "We've already have enough trouble with the forests occupants! Having a hunter will only make it worse!"

"Oh COME ON Snatcher! You barely leave the forest! How can you be so sure that these humans will be the same?"

"You mean like all those _OTHER_ times you thought every village you drag me to would be different? Like all those times I had to save your sorry butt?"

"_This is **different!**_ I promise on my dead heart!"

Snatcher gave him a dead look.

"I'm _serious!_ I've been to this town before! No one believes in monsters here!"

"..."

"Trust me. It won't be like all the other times." Moonjumper grabbed Snatcher's thin arm, pulling along his brother as the elder twin tried to protest.

* * *

Moonjumper was right. This town was different.

_Because it already had a hunter there._

"_It'll be different you said._" The brothers ducked into the shadows. "_Been here before you said._" They hid in an alleyway, eyes glowing in the darkness. "**_No one_**_ believes in monsters you said._" Snatcher glared down at his brother. "_Think you **FORGOT **to mention that **SOMEONE **saw you feeding last time you were here._"

There was a deep look of shame on Moonjumper's face, trying to discreetly wipe the blood around his mouth. "_'M sorry-_"

"**_SAVE IT._**" Snatcher growled. "_When we get out of here I-_" Snatcher turned, ready to sprint off, but his body collided with another. "HEY! Watch-!" His words died on his tongue as he looked to see who he had run into.

A young woman, who was a head shorter than Snatcher, with bright red hair in a single long braided, stared back at him, her blue eyes gazing into his golden eyes.

Only. This wasn't a human. No, Snatcher could sense that this woman was no mere mortal.

"A WITCH!" Moonjumper's growling hiss snapped Snatcher out of his staring. The younger twin bared his fangs, hissing threateningly at the witch.

She took a step back, reaching for the basket Snatcher now only realized she was carrying.

"What Are _You_ Doing Here Filth Born?!" Moonjumper hissed, claws out and fangs bared. He looked very threatening.

Only for it to be slapped off his face by his own brother.

"OW!"

"We've got no time for fighting Moon!" Snatcher hissed.

"But she's-"

"_I heard voices over here! Come on!_"

Snatcher tensed, and without think, he grabbed the witch, yelling at his twin to run, and dashed off. The witch wasn't a fast runner like a vampire, but she certainly kept up with him as they ran as far as thet could.

Mortals shouted as they ran by, pointing their pitchforks at were the monsters had run past them. Snatcher was only slightly awaer that he only had some vague knowledge of where he was going and that Moonjumper had gotten separated from them. He duck around the corneronly to stop suddenly, the witch colliding against him.

Hunters stood in their path, pointing their special weapons made to kill his kind at the pair.

"It's over _vampire._" A hunter in front growled, pointing his bow at Snatcher. "Your terror ends now!"

"Oh _please._ What did **_I_** ever do to you?" Snatcher rolled his eyes. "I only just got here. If you're looking for a vampire who'se been here more frequently, you should go look for my dumb brother."

"Silence! You monsters are nothing bu-!" The man stopped, frozen in place.

Snatcher raised a brow, waiting for the man to continue with his obvious bad ranting like an old anger woman yelling at teens to stop mesding with her cats, but the mortal only kept still with his mouth wide open like he was yelling as he did moments prior, but remained still.

"Um, pardon?" A light tap touched Snatcher's shoulder. "They're not going to stay frozen for long."

Snatcher, remembering the witch, looked at her, seeing her holding a flimsy stick in one hand with a uncertain uncomfortable look on her face. She was trying to hid it behind a small smile, though it looked forced.

"You're also gripping my arm kind of tightly."

"Oh!" Snatcher let go of the witch's arm, watching her rub it gently. "Sorry. I guess."

"It's fine." The witch smiled, rubbing her arm a couple more times. "But we should get moving though. As I said, they're not going to stay frozen for long." She montioned him to follow. "Try not to touch them. A single touch and they'll all be free to move again."

Snatcher raised a brow but followed her. They waved between the frozen mortals (which snatcher couldn't help but snicker at their frozen faces), being mindful not to touch them and only relaxing once they made it out of the town and far enough to be away from the danger.

The vampire cast a small glance at the town, wondering if mortals were becoming more dangerous if they had been this prepared for monsters before looking back at the witch walking beside him.

"Snatcher." He mumbeled, not sure why he wanted to give the witch his name.

She looked up at him, staring at him with her blue eyes and, now that he wasn't running around and worrying for undead life, noticed how her face was covered in freckles.

"Flora." She nodded her head. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. _I guess_." Snatcher shrugged though the wit-_Flora_ smiled at him.

"And I'm Moonjumper!"

Snatcher felt a vain pop as his twin appeared at his other side with a goofy smile.

"It's nice to meet you miss Flora!" Moonjumper stuck out a hand for Flora to shake, but she moved away from it, looking at Moonjumper with uncertainty. "Shy? That's okay! We can get to know each other better later over at-**_ACK!_**"

Snatcher tightened his grip around Moonjumper's throat, bringing the younger twin in front of him. "**_Moonjumper._**" The elder twin growled. "**_You. IDIOTIC. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_**"


	2. Contract

"You make contracts?"  
  
Snatcher couldn't help but smirk a little as Flora held one of his scolls, reading over the fine print written in neat cursive. "Of course! Can't really put my full trust just on someone's word now can I?"  
  
Flora shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
"Exactly! Someone could say they'll do it, and then run away the moment you take your eye off them. It's happened so many times to Moonjumper I had to step in and step up the game."  
  
"Is that why this paper is enchanted?"  
  
"Yep!" Snatcher smiled, floating above Flora's head and snatched the paper out of her hands. "Just a little... '_safty_' messure I like to have on hand."  
  
"I didn't know vampires could enchant things." Snatcher floated over Flora's head, rightening himself before taking a seat next to her. "Then again, I guess I wouldn't know a lot of things about your kin."  
  
"It's understandable when you think about it." Snatcher tucked the paper away, looking up at the stars. "Most monster-kind don't really interact or mingel with each other. Wolves don't hang out with mummies. Griffens squable with dragons. And vampires don't have tea parties with witches." He glanced at Flora. "For the most part, everyone avoids, well, EVERYONE."  
  
Flora nodded, leaning her head against her knees. "I guess so. I can see your point a bit... though. It doesn't explain why you've been hanging out with me lately."  
  
Snatcher shrugged, laying down on his back and putting his hands behind his head. "Curious, I guess. Never met a witch before. Thought it would be fun to get to know one."  
  
A small smile crossed Flora's face. "I guess that's a good reason. I've never met a vampire before. Though I didn't think I would meet a pair of twin vampires."  
  
"Eh, Moon doesn't really count as a vampire. He's sort of..." Snatcher waved an arm about, making flimsy motions with it. His got really big, and a large grin appaered on his face. "Hey! I've just got an idea!"  
  
"What?" Flora asked as Snatcher sat up.  
  
"How about you and I make a little deal?" The vampire winked, pulling out a scoll and a feather.  
  
Flora blinked. "What?"  
  
"A deal. A contract. A partnership in a certain way. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snatcher shruged, handing her the scroll. "Let's just say we can both benafit from this."  
  
Flora looked over the paper, reading the fine print and legal agreements. "You... want to know more about witches?"  
  
"And you can know more about vampires." She looked up from the paper at him. "If you want that is. It's a win-win deal here really. A rare thing on my end. But then again I guess I do owe you for that little save a few days ago with that village and everything."  
  
Flora looked at the scroll, studying it a bit before smiling and reaching for the feather. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned. I have no laptop, so this fic will be made by phone........... phones suck at this.


End file.
